Arloskva
Arloskva "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath." Arloskva is a theocratic, fascist republic located in central Australia. The ground upon which Arloskva owns is deemed holy land by all inhabitants of it. Arloskva holds no other pieces of land but is rapidly expanding its borders within Australia. Arloskva is ruled by his eminence the Cobber Ned Kelly, commonly known as 'the Ranger' because of his military prowess and known appreciation for guerilla warfare. The capital of Arloskva is Adelaide, being the symbolic "birthplace" of the country. Nation Facts *Ruler: Ned Kelly *Government type: theocratic republic *Climate: hot desert *Currency: Australian dollar *Official languages: English, Yankunytjatjara *Capital: Adelaide *Gross Domestic Product: approx. $6.5 billion *GDP per capita: approx. $3150 *National religions: Catholicism *National animal: Wedge-Tailed Eagle *Diplomatic allies: None Government The Arloskvan government is run by a 'Cobber' (Australian informal, Caesar) and is currently being run by Ned Kelly. The title of Arloskvan cobber is only given upon the death or retirement of the previous cobber. The Parliamentary Conclave and the cobber cast a vote to decide who becomes the next cobber. The cobber oversees all aspects of daily Arloskvan life but may opt to elect certain people into positions of power or take an advisory role. There are three major divisions of command in the Arloskvan government. Currently, the United Patriots Front is in charge of civil services, the New Guard are in command of military operations, the Bushrangers are in charge of intelligence groups, also advising the Cobber. Commanders of any individual division are subject to the same law of retirement or death as the cobber. Once a man becomes a member of any of these orders, it is for life. Women cannot join or create Arloskvan divisions. Cobber - overlooks the entire nation and decides what happens within it. (Division) Marshal - controls the given task as allocated by the cobber. Digger - delivers the results as ordered by the marshal. Economy The Arloskvan economy follows a family-based system, in that every citizen of Arloskva is a part of the Arloskvan family. The motto of the New Guard is as follows: "If the new law does not benefit the citizens of Arloskva, the Cobber and the Lord almighty, then it is not passed". Corporations and businesses are encouraged to run in Arloskva, as long as their business practices work with the government. Physically intensive work or manual labour is never outsourced as that would cripple the working class. Trade based occupations are just as encouraged as professional or military based careers. Young Arloskvans begin school at six years old and are given standardised education for five years. When the children begin entering puberty, there are special "task masters" within theUPF that work with young Arloskvans to find out what those children excel at and enjoy to find a chosen career path. At the age of thirteen, young Arloskvans train to become masters at their work from a young age. As a result, Arloskvans are often in high demand around the world for their astounding work ethic and understanding of their jobs. If by any chance a task master cannot find a suitable job for a young Arloskvan, they get signed up to the New Guard for military training. As a result, there is no unemployment in Arloskva unless a citizen is crippled (in which case they are taken to a priest for miracle healing), or retired. Arloskva is solely run on nuclear power and has a no tolerance policy to uncleanliness. If any disease is apparent, a priest cleanses the plagued, or a doctor remedies the sickness, which is paid for by the collective charity of the nation. In accordance with the laffer curve, the New Guard enacted a flat thirty percent tax rate across all Arloskvan citizens. However, on holy occasions, taxes are lifted completely, if a worker so chooses to work that day. This includes the sabbath (Sunday). Military Arloskvas military is commanded by the New Guard, who have some questionable practices within their military training regimes. This however results in nearly flawless results on the battlefield, only ever having been beaten once. The New Guards 'National Guard Brigade', or "NGB" for short is a division of genetically enhanced soldiers, being exclusively six foot and three inches, as well as two hundred and thirty pounds minimum. The NGB fight with inhuman intensity. All foot soldiers are trained to master HEMA, studying the rifle, pistol, and knife. The soldiers will douse themselves in holy water and priests will bless the forces with the hand and the strength of God. This fuels the soldiers to conduct brutal and savage combat practices. Arloskvas airforce is highly advanced and is the pride of the country. All pilots are blessed by high priests, cardinals or even the cobber. these blessings entail superhuman abilities such as the eyes of the wedge-tailed eagle and the reflexes of a feral cat. Arloskva uses small ships that travel with great speed. The Arloskvan navy then boards enemy vessels, captures them, scraps them and sells the steel. Arloskva uses When Arloskva has been attacked by a nation which has been favoured by God, they will summon a holy smite to strike down the enemy. Law and Society Arloskva uses a fusion of feudalism and fascism to create a perfect society. Any Arloskvan that refuses or denounces the Arloskvan way of thinking is deemed a heretic and crucified. People found guilty of heinous crimes are sentenced to fight in the arena atop Uluru. A sacred pilgrimage is required to scale the rock, but people, particularly young adults, and teenagers relish the opportunity to witness a trial by combat. Flagellation is a huge part of Arloskvan warrior culture. Boys will often see who can repent the most between each other, and men with many scars on their back are deemed more pious than others.